How Do You Sing ABC?
by begodeluxe
Summary: REPUBLISH! / Drabbles compilation about two cowards which is told randomly. / DiarNeth, High School!AU.


**A** _for_ _ **Altruistic and Altruism**_.

Diarmuid O'Dyna mengidap altruisme tingkat akut. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Kayneth bisa tahu ketika hal itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum.

"Diaaar, hari ini aku tidak bawa bekaaal!"

"Gantikan aku piket. Kau tahu bangsawan sepertiku tak pantas mengerjakan hal macam itu."

"Diar, bisa kau bawakan ini ke ruang guru?"

"Di, bagaimana kalau kau traktir aku di kedai _ramen_ baru dekat stasiun? Sepertinya enak, tapi aku tak punya uang."

Diarmuid akan dengan senang hati mengangguk dan 'menolong' mereka sampai mengabaikan kepentingannya sendiri. "Baiklah," jawabnya selalu—singkat, padat, dan tanpa pikir panjang.

Kayneth yang duduk di depannya hanya bisa memutar bola mata ketika mendengar semua permintaan absurd itu dan jawaban senada dari si Pemuda O'Dyna.

.

 **B** _for_ _ **Bet**_.

"Bagaimana? Dia menerima ajakan makanmu?"

Diarmuid menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Gilgamesh. "Tidak," cicitnya pelan.

Senyum licik terkembang di bibir si Pemuda Pirang, "Kami bilang juga apa. Mungkin niatmu baik, ingin berteman dengan semua orang. Tapi mana mungkin Tuan Muda satu itu menerima ajakan dari anjing kampung macam kau."

"Jadi, karena yang satu itu tidak mau ikut, kapan kita bertiga berangkat ke kedai es krimnya?" Arturia mengembangkan senyum kemenangan.

Harusnya Diarmuid tak coba-coba taruhan dengan Arturia dan Gilgamesh yang keberuntungannya berada di level A dan A+.

.

 **C** _for_ _ **Conversation**_.

Percakapan terpanjang mereka selama kelas sepuluh ini adalah:

"Aku turut senang kau dapat peringkat satu, Archibald."

"Terima kasih."

"Semoga kau dapat peringkat satu juga di semester depan."

"Ya."

Gil dan Ria sukses gagal paham mengapa Diar bisa jatuh cinta.

.

 **D** _for_ _ **Devotion**_.

"Aku kira ini hanya _crush_ biasa."

"Aku jatuh, Gil. Dan sekarang kakiku lumpuh. Menurutmu aku bisa apa?"

"Ck. Aku tahu kau memang lemah, rendahan," Gilgamesh berdecak, "Tapi seberapa berarti Kayneth Archibald bagimu?"

"Bahkan akan kuberikan padanya sisa waktu yang aku punya, Gil."

Mengapa Diarmuid sangat mencintai Kayneth, bahkan membanjirinya dengan perhatian walau diacuhkan mentah-mentah, adalah misteri besar yang membuat Gilgamesh gagal paham.

.

 **E** _for_ _ **Efforts**_.

"Kemarin kau memberinya coklat, benar?" Arturia bertanya, dan Diarmuid mengangguk. "Kau tahu kalau dia memberikan coklatmu ke Sola-Ui?"

"Tahu, kok," Diarmuid mengangguk.

"Seminggu sebelumnya kau menyalin catatan untuknya ketika ia tidak masuk, kan?" Gilgamesh menginterogasi, dan Diarmuid kembali mengangguk dengan tampang polos. "Kau tahu kalau ia memasukkan salinan catatanmu ke tempat sampah dengan teganya?"

"Tahu," kembali Diarmuid menganggukkan kepala.

"Berarti, Diar, harusnya kau tahu kalau usahamu...," Arturia melirik Gilgamesh, "Gil, kau yang bilang."

"Ditolak." Gilgamesh melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Aku tidak tahu mengapa Ria tidak mau mengatakannya, tapi aku yakin kau harusnya sudah tahu."

"Aku memang tahu, Gil, Ria," Diarmuid tersenyum. "Justru kalian yang tidak tahu."

Gilgamesh dan Arturia angkat alis.

"Kemarin, akhirnya, dia mengirimiku pesan singkat—menyuruhku berhenti memasukkan barang aneh ke lokernya—coklat itu, maksudnya. Soal yang catatan itu, tulisanku terlalu jelek, jadi dia membuangnya," jelas Diarmuid dengan senyum lebar penuh rasa bangga, "Kalian tahu bagian terbaiknya?"

Dua orang pirang di hadapan Diarmuid menggeleng.

Senyumnya terkembang, "Kami tidak pernah bertukar nomor sebelumnya."

Ria terdiam dan Gil masih sibuk mencerna informasi.

 _Bagian terbaik darimananya?_

.

 **F** _for_ _ **Facade**_.

Kayneth lebih memerhatikan pemuda itu beberapa hari belakangan. Ia masih seorang _altruistic_ dengan kecenderungan _happy-go-lucky_ seperti biasa, tapi jarang ia melihat Diarmuid duduk manis di belakangnya saat istirahat.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu lebih sering keluar kelas—kadang sendiri dan kadang bersama dua orang sahabatnya. Kadang pergi dengan tangan kosong dan kadang membawa bekal di tangannya.

Dan setiap ia pergi sendiri, dengan tangan kosong, ia kembali membawa bau tembakau yang terbakar. Rokok. Cerutu. Sigaret.

Diam-diam, Kayneth yakin bahwa ada hal yang ia coba sembunyikan di balik altruisme yang diidapnya.

.

 **G** _for_ _ **Greeting**_.

Kebiasaan Diarmuid tiap pagi adalah mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' pada semua orang yang ditemuinya. Mayoritas akan menjawab dengan frasa yang sama, tapi Kayneth adalah salah satu dari sebagian kecil yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi, Archibald."

"Pagi, O'Dyna."

"..."

"...?"

"T-tentu, Archibald. Ya, ya! Selamat pagi!"

Diarmuid merasa langkahnya keluar rumah pagi ini diberkati Tuhan.

.

 **H** _for_ _ **Hurray**_.

Bersorak tiga kali untuk keberhasilan sohib mereka! Hip hip, _hurray_! Hip hip, _hurray_! Hip hip—huuu.

Gilgamesh mendengus, "Kau cuma dapat informasi soal judul buku yang dibacanya tadi pagi. Bagus. _Bagus._ "

"Habisnya, yang aku tahu, dia suka membaca!"

"Setidaknya tanyakan makanan favoritnya, Diar," Arturia menghela nafas, "Kau bisa mengajaknya makan sambil ngobrol tentang banyak hal!"

Mungkin lebih baik mereka bersorak tiga kali untuk kebodohan dan keberuntungan sohib mereka yang _stuck_ di E; Hip hip, _hurray_! Hip hip, _hurray_! Hip hip, _hurray_!

.

 **I** _for_ _ **Indefinable**_.

"Aku berlatih membuat _fish and chips_ ini karena itu adalah makanan kesukaan Kayneth. Coba ini," Diarmuid menyodorkan seporsi _fish and chips_ yang dibuatnya ke Arturia dan Gilgamesh.

"Gil, kau mau coba atau aku duluan?" Pertanyaan Arturia disambut gelengan dari Gilgamesh. Gadis itu melengkungkan cengir, "Kalau begitu aku makan, ya?"

Setelah mendapat persetujua dari Gilgamesh, Arturia mencomot ikan goreng buatan Diar dan mengunyahnya. Gilgamesh dan Diarmuid memandang gadis itu dengan harap-harap cemas.

Angin berhembus pelan di atap sekolah mereka yang datar. Arturia terus mengunyah tanpa sepatah kata pun terlontar.

Di comotan Ria yang kedua, Gilgamesh angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana?"

"...Tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata."

Kemungkinannya cuma dua: enak sekali atau tak pantas disajikan.

.

 **J** _for_ _ **Judgmental.**_

Kayneth sadar betul bahwa ada tendensi menghakimi dalam setiap komentarnya. Bahkan setiap melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya 'tidak sempurna', tidak tepat, atau bisa lebih baik, maka diam-diam ia akan mengkritik habis-habisan hal itu dalam pikirannya.

Termasuk ketika melihat Diarmuid O'Dyna tersenyum lebar di hadapannya—menawarkan pertemanan dan obrolan kecil. Dan _fish and chips_.

Naif. Pemuda itu terlalu naif dan polos. Ia berpikir semua orang di dunia hidup dengan kode etik yang sama dengannya—kode etik ala ksatria Irlandia zaman dulu. Baik dibalas baik, buruk dibalas buruk.

Seharusnya Diarmuid tidak sebaik _itu_. Hukum pertukaran setara tak sesederhana itu lagi. Bisa-bisa dia dimanfaatkan orang lain—

"Lumayan. Aku tak keberetan memakannya lagi, O'Dyna."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, akan aku buatkan lagi besok!"

—termasuk Kayneth.

.

 **L** _for_ _ **Laugh**_.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membawakan _fish and chips_ untukmu hari ini. Kompor di apartemenku mendadak mati."

Gilgamesh yang berjarak dua meja di depan meja Kayneth mendengus, "Maksudmu apartemen _kita_ , kan?"

Diarmuid memutar bola matanya, kemudian kembali memfokuskan atensi ke Kayneth, "Apartemen yang aku dan Gilgamesh sewa, maksudnya."

"Bukan masalah," Kayneth mengibaskan tangannya, "Kalian tinggal bersama?"

"Ya, sejak masuk SMA kami tinggal berdua di gedung apartemen dekat sini. Lebih murah dan lebih dekat dengan sekolah. Rumah keluarga kami jauh," Diarmuid menggaruk tengkuknya, "Walau Gilgamesh masih sering mengeluh dan bilang lebih baik ia tinggal di rumah keluarganya, sih."

"Tentu saja!" Gilgamesh menyela, "Setidaknya di keluargaku tidak ada yang keberuntungannya E- _rank_ sehingga tidak ada kompor, listrik, pendingin ruangan, atau apa pun yang rusak tiba-tiba!"

"...pffft."

Kayneth berusaha menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulut menggunakan punggung tangan. Tapi tawa kecil itu meluncur juga dari bibirnya.

Tawa pertama seorang Kayneth Archibald di depan Diarmuid O'Dyna.

.

 **M** _for_ _ **Medley**_.

Hadiah yang diberikan Diarmuid pada Kayneth di hari ulangtahunnya adalah sebuah lagu medley buatan sendiri—

—yang di dalamnya ada lagu _Tonight_ dari Enrique Iglesias.

Kayneth tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

.

 **N** _for_ _ **No**_ _. Seriously,_ _ **No**_.

" _No, no, no_. Kau pasti berbohong. Gil pasti salah dengar."

"Aku mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya, Ria," Diarmuid menggeleng, "Dan Gil sangat yakin soal itu."

Arturia menghela nafas, "Sebodoh apa sih dirimu sampai memasukkan lagu _Tonight_ ke medley yang kau berikan pada Archibald?"

Diarmuid menghabiskan sisa harinya dengan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok kamar.

.

 **O** _for_ _ **Outgoing**_.

Kayneth sering mendapati Diarmuid berbicara dengan banyak orang yang bahkan tidak Kayneth kenali wajahnya.

Pemuda itu menceritakan banyak hal; pengalamannya, _trivia_ yang dibacanya entah dimana, dan lelucon-lelucon. Orang lain akan mendengarkan, menimpali, dan tertawa bersama. Mereka terlihat santai—bahagia.

Kadang-kadang iri juga melihat pemuda itu bisa berinteraksi dengan mudahnya. Sedangkan bagi seorang Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, butuh waktu tiga perempat tahun ajaran untuk bisa terbiasa.

.

 **P** _for_ _ **Past**_.

Salah satu keuntungan menjadi observator yang pendiam adalah Kayneth tahu hampir semua hal di kelas ini. Mulai dari uang saku si A, pacar si K, keluarga si Z. Bukan berarti ia peduli, tapi menarik juga mendengar kisah-kisah yang entah benar atau tidak itu.

Seperti kali ini.

"Diarmuid itu tampan sekali yaaa," seorang gadis berkucir dua memulai gosip, "Pasti dia sudah punya pacar."

"Aku ragu," gadis berambut coklat bergelombang menimpali. "Katanya sih, dia belum mau menjalin hubungan dengan siapa-siapa!"

"Eeeh? Kenapa? Padahal tampan begitu," si gadis kucir dua menghela nafas, "Hilang deh kesempatanku."

Gadis lain menghampiri mereka dan ikut nimbrung, "Katanya sih, pernah ada insiden di masa lalu."

Si _Brunette_ dan gadis kucir dua merapat ke anak perempuan yang baru datang itu. "Ceritakan!" pinta mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian tahu sendiri kan, Diarmuid itu tampan sekali. Suatu hari, ia jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Gadis ini juga cantik dan baik hati. Pokoknya kalau dilihat dari jauh, mereka seperti sepasang pangeran dan putri kerajaan!" Gadis itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, "Tapi, seorang anak perempuan cemburu! Ia tidak terima kalau idolanya, Diarmuid, punya pacar. Jadi dia mencegat pacar Diarmuid sepulangnya dari kencan. Terjadi pertengkaran hebat, dan karena kalap, fans gila itu mencekik pacarnya Diarmuid sampai meninggal."

Si Gadis Berkucir Dua dan kawan _brunette_ nya membuat suara 'oooh' yang panjang, sedangkan gadis satunya lagi tersenyum penuh rasa puas.

Kayneth yang diam-diam mengawasi mereka hanya terdiam. Entah ia harus percaya atau tidak, tapi yang jelas—

—dunia wanita itu mengerikan!

.

 **Q** _for_ _ **Quantum Leap**_.

Ada perubahan besar dari Kayneth yang, bahkan, disadari oleh Gilgamesh.

"Katakan, aku pasti salah dengar ketika si Archibald baru saja memanggil sohib kita dengan nama kecilnya, kan?" Gilgamesh menaikkan alis, "Atau aku mulai berdelusi?"

"Kalau kau berdelusi, Gil, maka aku juga."

Gil dan Ria sibuk merenung setelahnya.

.

 **R** _for_ _ **Rage**_.

"Ria, kau tahu kapan kali terakhir Diarmuid berkata kasar padaku?"

Arturia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kemarin. Karena aku mengatakan hal buruk tentang Kayneth- _ **nya**_."

.

 **S** _for_ _ **Sacrosanct**_.

Ujian akhir semester di tahun pertama kehidupan SMA mereka berakhir lusa kemarin. Mulai Senin ini, kelas dibebaskan.

Sebagian memilih bolos.

Sebagian memilih tetap pergi ke sekolah demi _wi-fi_ gratis.

Sebagian lagi tetap pergi ke sekolah karena libur belum resmi—enggan melanggar aturan walau pun faktanya, tak ada yang bisa dikerjakan di sekolah.

Kayneth jelas anak tipe nomor tiga. Sedikit banyak, Gilgamesh dan Arturia ada di golongan nomor dua.

Sedangkan Diarmuid ada di golongan nomor empat:

Masuk demi bertemu pujaan hati tercinta.

"Demi dewa-dewi mitologi Yunani, apa yang dia pikirkan? Seharian ini dia hanya duduk di hadapan Archibald dan melihatnya membaca buku!" Gilgamesh memutar bola matanya, "Mereka bahkan tidak mengobrol! Bodoh sekali anjing kampung yang satu itu."

Arturia menghela nafas, "Mungkin ia sampai pada tahap dimana dia berpikir, ' _My time spent with Kayneth Archibald is sacrosanct_.'"

.

 **T** _for_ _ **Timing**_.

"Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Archibald, Diar?" tanya Arturia.

Yang ditanya sendiri tertawa miris dan menggaruk tengkuknya, "Mungkin menunggu waktu yang tepat—"

 _'—atau malah tidak sama sekali.'_

.

 **U** _for_ _ **Unpredictable**_.

["Mungkin ia sampai pada tahap dimana dia berpikir, ' _My time spent with Kayneth Archibald is sacrosanct_.'"]

Kayneth menghela nafas dan merubah posisi berbaringnya jadi memeluk guling.

Dia mengerti arti kalimat itu, tentu saja. Dia tidak bebal soal cinta.

Tapi dia tidak pernah berniat mendengar pembicaraan Gilgamesh dan Pendragon—itu salah mereka sendiri yang berbicara cukup keras di belakang tempat duduknya—dan, demi apapun, ia juga tidak berniat tahu kalau Diarmuid menyimpan rasa padanya.

Tidak—sampai Diarmuid sendiri yang mengatakannya.

.

 **V** _for_ _ **Vantage Point**_.

"Kalau kau benar menyukainya, datang padanya! Duduk dari sini tidak membawa apa-apa bagimu, Bodoh!"

"Memang, tapi aku tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatan membacanya," Diarmuid memandang Kayneth makin intens, "Tapi dari sini kau bisa melihat senyum simpulnya ketika membaca buku itu."

.

 **W** _for_ _ **Whistle**_.

Mungkin orangnya sendiri tak sadar, tapi Kayneth tahu kalau Diarmuid punya kebiasaan bersiul di sela-sela mengerjakan ujian—terutama matematika.

Usut punya usut, ternyata siulan itu merupakan kode contekan untuk Gilgamesh yang berada di meja sebelah kanannya.

.

 **X** _for_ _ **Xmas**_.

Diarmuid seorang _atheis_. Tapi tahun ini, ia memanjatkan syukur pada Tuhan yang turun ke bumi pada tanggal 25 Desember.

 _'Terima kasih, Tuhan. Berkat natal, hamba bisa melihat Kayneth dalam balutan baju informal untuk pertama kalinya.'_

.

 **Y** _for_ _ **Yawn**_.

Mungkin Kayneth sendiri tidak tahu, tapi Diarmuid sadar kalau pemuda pirang itu lebih sering menguap ketika berada di apartemennya—dan Gil—ketimbang saat di rumahnya sendiri. Apalagi ketika mereka nonton berdua di kamar Diarmuid. Rasanya, Kayneth bisa tertidur kapan saja di kamarnya

Malam ini pun bukan kali pertama Kayneth lelap di atas meja belajar milik Diarmuid dengan banyak buku referensi tugas di hadapannya.

.

 **Z** _for_ _ **Zenith**_.

"Kayneth, _actually_...," Diarmuid menarik nafas dalam-dalam, " _Actually, I love you_."

" _You_ ," Kayneth menjitak pelan kepala si pemuda berambut hitam. Untuk pertama kalinya, senyum lebar yang tulus ia pamerkan, " _You made me wait too long, Stupid_."

" _Then, thank you,_ " air mata bahagia si Pemuda O'Dyna mengalir di pipinya—menganak sungai. " _Thank you, Kayneth, because you waited for a coward like me._ "

" _No need to feel sorry for being a coward,_ " Kayneth memukul pelan kepala Diarmuid, " _We're the same._ "

Salju terakhir di bulan Februari itu menjadi saksi titik puncak hubungan dua orang pengecut yang akhirnya menyerah dan memilih tunduk pada kekuatan ikatan benang merah yang terjalin di antara mereka.

"Kau cium aku di sini dan aku bersumpah kalau kau tak akan melihat sinar mentari esok pagi."

 **Tamat**

 **Fate/Zero** merupakan properti sah milik **TYPE-MOON**. Saya sebagai uhukpengahancurkarakteruhuk penulis fanfiksi ini tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun.

Yeaaay! Akhirnya How Do You Sing ABC ini selesai juga. Walau republish, sih. Lol.

Untuk yang bertanya-tanya mengapa harus republish, maka jawabannya mudah:

1\. Konsep fanfiksi sebelumnya nggak jelas.

2\. Terlalu banyak grammatical error.

3\. Hilang mood.

Maaf sekali buat yang sudah capek-capek baca, bahkan review (Crimson Sky Blue, aku padamu x"D). Saya juga masih nggak yakin ada yang baca sih tapi setidaknya ini udah lebih baik daripada fanfiksi sebelumnya yang ditulis buru-buru sebelum lomba cerdas cermat terakhir saya di SMP lol.

Saya udah pasrah, sih /tiduran di rel/

Much love,

- **bego** d **e** l **u** x **e** -


End file.
